Asta: Dark Mage
by phoenixknight19
Summary: Join Asta as he journeys to become a magic knight with a powerful and rare magic. Asta will have a family in this story, be part of a new magic knight squad, makes friends, learns about his family history, and falls in love with a beautiful maiden.
1. Chapter 1

**ASTA: THE DARK MAGE**

**CH 1: The Beginning**

We all know the story of Asta in Black Clover but what if he had a different beginning and a different background than the one where he came from. In this story, he will have magic, be part of a new magic knight squad, have a family, and fall in love with a beautiful royal. I would like to welcome you to my Black Clover Story.

We pick up our story in the capital of the Clover Kingdom where we our taken to a simple house where a normal family would live but this is no ordinary family that lives in this house. We see a man in his late thirties who has dark colored hair, stands about six-six in height and is muscular but despite his stature he can be kind and strong when he needs to be. He is sitting at the table reading the newspaper when a young boy comes running into the room. The boy is six years old and looks like his father except for his ashen colored hair and his green eyes. The father stops reading and allows the boy to hug him. Hello Asta the man says, and Asta responds by saying hello daddy. The man's name is Doran and he is what can be classified as a magic knight but different. He came here with is family shortly before Asta was born but that is another story for another time. Doran asks Asta if he is ready to receive his grimoire. He also asks him if he wants to see his "special friend" and Asta says yes excitedly. People usually got their grimoires when they were older but Asta is special because he can get his grimoire at a young age and that is based on his magic and also another factor that we will get into later. They have their breakfast and now are ready to head to the tower so Asta can get his grimoire. Asta and Doran finish their breakfast and head out to the tower. Asta is excited to get his grimoire so he can begin his journey as a magic knight. The people that see them say hello and wish Asta luck in getting his grimoire and Asta says thank you to all the people. They arrive at the tower after a while of walking through the town. They live in the capital of the Clover Kingdom and have lived here since they moved here. They tell the guards why they are here and they enter the tower. They arrive at the room where people get their grimoires and Doran tells Asta to go to the center of the room. Asta heads to the center of the room and holds his hands to the air so his grimoire can come to him. It doesn't take long a dark colored grimoire to descend into his hands. The grimoire is a special one because is dark magic and it is also a four leaf clover grimoire and that is one of the rarest ones a person can get. Asta sees it and goes to show his dad. Doran looks at it and says that it is dark magic. Asta is even more excited because that is the same magic that his dad has and now he can be just like him. This is the start of Asta's journey to becoming a magic knight, becoming the strongest dark mage in history, and discovering things about him and his family.


	2. Chapter 2

**ASTA: DARK MAGE (2)**

**CH. 2: THE BEAUTIFUL MAIDEN**

Asta has just received his grimoire from the tower and he was excited for a couple of reasons. The first reason is that the magic grimoire he received is like his dad's because he will have dark magic as well, and the other reason is that he also received a four leaf clover grimoire. Asta shows his dad his grimoire and his dad is excited for the same reasons that his son is. Doran tells his son that he is happy for him and is extremely proud of him. Doran also says that if your mom was here, then she would be excited for you as well. Asta gets sad thinking about his mom and wishes that she could be here, but he knows that she is looking down on him, and Doran says the same thing that his son is thinking. They leave the tower and are now headed for their second destination. Doran asks his son if he is excited to see his special friend and Asta says yes.

They are walking down the path and all the people that wished Asta luck earlier in the day see that he got his grimoire and tell him congratulations, in which Asta replies thank you to all the people for their support. Asta and his dad continue on their way and Asta can't help but whistle in happiness, and Doran can't help but chuckle to himself, because of who the person is that Asta is going to see and hang out with. They continue on their way when they see someone that has them excited and smiling at who that person is. The mysterious person sees them and he too becomes excited and happy as well.

The man who was seen by Asta and his dad is one of the strongest magic knight captains and he happens to be the magic knight captain of the strongest squad in the Clover Kingdom and that squad is the Golden Dawn, and his name is William Vangance. William says hello to Asta and Doran, and Doran and Asta do the same. William says it is great to see you old friend and in which Doran says the same. You see Doran and William have been friends for a long time even before Doran and Asta came to the Clover Kingdom. William sees the grimoire on Asta's waist and is happy for him. Asta tells him thank you very much. William asks him what his magic is and what his grimoire looks like, and in which Asta tells him that he has dark magic, and he shows captain Vangance his grimoire. Captain Vangance is excited to see four leaf grimoire. Captain Vangance hands back the grimoire to Asta, and William tells Doran that he will be just like him as a magic knight and Doran can't help but agree. William frowns and then says that she would be happy to see Asta accomplishing their dream, and both Asta and Doran get sad thinking about her but Doran says that she will always be with us in our hearts and is watching over us. William asks Asta what squad he wants to be in and Asta replies with a smile saying the Golden Dawn and William gets a smile as well. Captain Vangance then asks what they are up to now, and it is time for Doran to smirk and say that we are going to go see Asta's "special friend" and William smirks as well because he knows who that person is, and Asta can't help but blush at their teasing, and Asta asks if they can go see her know. William, Doran, and Asta part ways to continue where they were heading.

They have finally reached their destination and that is a huge castle that shows elegance and power based on the people who live there. Asta and his dad go up to the door and knock to let the people know who live there they have arrived. They could hear a person running toward the door and the door was pushed open and the person who did it, tackled and hugged Asta and Asta did the same. The person that hugged Asta was a young girl the same age as Asta, she had long golden hair, yellow eyes, and was wearing a simple but elegant clothing. Hey Asta, the girl replied and Asta responded with hey Mimosa. The two kids got up from the ground and were smiling at each other, and that was when Doran made himself present interrupting the moment between the two kids, and they were blushing at each other but still smiling. Mimosa asked if Asta was ready to play and he said yes, so all three made their way inside the house, and that was when the other members of Mimosa's family greeted their guests. Mimosa's parents see their guests and greet them and asks how they are doing, in which Asta and Doran reply they are doing well. Kirsch sees Asta and fists bump each other. They all see the grimoire cover and asks what is up? Asta takes out his grimoire and shows it to them all. The parents asks what magic he has, and Asta replies with dark magic and that it is a four leaf clover grimoire. Mimosa's parents offer congratulations to the boy and his dad, Asta and Kirsch fist bump each other again, and Mimosa hugs Asta tightly and he hugs her back. The kids asks if they can go outside and play with each other, and the parents respond with yes. The kids go out and play while the adults talk on the patio.

While the kids decided to go play in the yard, Asta's dad and Mimosa's parents were talking to each other, and they were having an interesting conversation. Mimosa and Kirsch's parents were talking to Doran about Asta getting his grimoire. Mimosa's parents tell him congratulations on Asta getting his grimoire and Doran replies with thanks. They ask him what kind of magic he got and Doran replies with Dark magic and he also got a four leaf clover. They are shocked because you don't often see a four leaf clover but they are also not surprised based on the tales Doran has told them. They tell Doran that if she was here, she would be proud of Asta. Doran gets sad for a second but smiles and says yes, but I know she is looking down on us. They asks Doran when he will tell Asta about what happened to her, and when you will tell him what it means to be a dark mage. Doran says that I will tell him what happened to her but when he is older, and the same will be said about his dark magic. The parents decide to change the tone of the conversation to something more joyful for all of them. They all decide to talk about their kids. The vermillion parents are impressed with the change in attitude by Kirsch because before he would look down on other people but when he met Asta, his attitude took a change for the better, and now he doesn't judge people based on whether they are nobles or peasants, he looks and treats them all the same. Asta and Kirsch are the best of friends and they want to become magic knights to change the whole attitude between nobles and peasants, and they want people to be treated equal. They thank him for helping Kirsch change, but Doran says that was all Asta, and he has the ability to help people change.

The parents then decide to talk about Asta and Mimosa, and the tone of this conversation is both joyful and teasing. The three of them agree that it was also beneficial when Asta and Mimosa became friends with each other, because Mimosa learned confidence and Asta learned patience, and to learn to take in the beauty of everything. Mimosa has also learned that she needs to get strong to become a magic knight. The tone of the conversation shifted from joyful to teasing when the next subject came up. Mimosa's parents commented to Doran that Asta and Mimosa looked cute together and Doran agreed with them. When the two of them met, they became fast friends, and it seems that their friendship has grown stronger and into something more. The parents can see that they like each other more than friends but they are young to realize it yet and also neither of them has acted on the feeling. The parents wonder who will be the first to confess to each other and when they will confess to each other, but they agree they would make a cute couple and they feel they will get together soon. Doran asks them if they would like Mimosa to train with him and Asta, and her parents agree to the idea. They decide to watch the kids play with each other.

The kids decide to play a game of hide and seek. Kirsch says he will be it first, so while he counts to ten, Asta and Mimosa decide to go and hide. Mimosa decides to hide in some bushes, and Asta decides to hide behind some trees. Kirsch reaches the count of ten and goes to try and find his sister and his best friend. Kirsch decides to find his sister first and goes about looking for her. Kirsch look in the flowers to start with and does not find her, he then goes and looks at a different section of trees than the ones Asta are hid behind, and does not find her. Kirsch then looks in the bushes but not the ones that Mimosa are hid behind, but does not find her, and he tries to think where she could be hiding. Kirsch kept thinking of where he looked and where she could be hiding, and decided to look in the other bushes but these have flowers grown with them. Kirsch looks through the bushes one by one and does not find her, and he starts to leave until a thought comes to him, and then he looks in the last bush that has flowers with it, and finds her. Kirsch tells Mimosa that he found her, and she pouts but congratulates her big brother on finding her. She asks him how her found her and he says that one is that he knows her, and two he remembers that she liked to play in the bushes with the flowers. Only one person is left to find and that is Mimosa. Mimosa asks if she could be the one to find him, and Kirsch decides to smile and say yes, now go find your knight in shining armor. Mimosa blushes but decides to go and find him, and yes Kirsch knows that Asta and Mimosa like each other, he has already approved of Asta, and is happy that his sister has found someone special even if they are not together yet.

Mimosa decides to look around and try to find Asta thinking where he could be hiding. She knows he is not in the bushes with the flowers so she decides to look in the other bushes first, and checks each one but she does not find him there. The next place she looks is in the flowers but she does not find him there either. She decides to look in the first group of trees but she has no luck either. She stands there thinking where he could be hiding. She has looked in the bushes, flowers, and trees and could not find them, but did not find him there. She knows he is not in the house because they declared the inside off limits for this game. She has one place where she has not looked and that is the other group of trees. She looks behind the first tree and does not see him there, then she looks behind the second tree and does not see him. She goes to look behind the third tree and does not find him, and she does not find him behind the fourth tree either. She is heading to another area to look when she suddenly remembers something about where Asta could be hiding. She goes back to the fourth tree in the group and that happens to be hollow, and when she looks in there she finds him hiding. Mimosa says found you and Asta comes out of hiding. Asta asks her how she found him, and she says that she remembers that the hollow tree was their secret place.

The kids decide to play another game now that hide and seek is over and are thinking of what game to play. Kirsch says with a smile and a smirk that they will play the knight game. Kirsch says that Asta will be the knight, he will be the villain, and Mimosa will be the princess and this causes Asta and Mimosa to blush but offer no complaints. They go to grab their wooden swords and Mimosa pretends to be trapped to the tree waiting for Asta to save her. Kirsch says in a deep voice that I have the princess and nothing will stop me from ruling the kingdom. Mimosa in a princess voice says save me my brave knight and defeat this villain so that the kingdom will be safe. Asta in a knightly voice says do not worry my fair maiden for I will save you and protect the kingdom, and then Asta tells Kirsch he will defeat him. Asta charges Kirsch and Kirsch charges toward Asta with both their wooden swords drawn, and begins their clash. The clash between the two is evenly matched and neither of them is backing down even though it is a game. They continue their duel with both of them looking for an opening to take an advantage and best each other in this game. Kirsch decides to use a combo he had been practicing to get the advantage of Asta and it was working, because he was able to knock Asta down. Kirsch in his villainy tone asked him if he gives up and Asta in his knightly tone says no and stands back up wielding his wooden sword. Mimosa looks on concerned and worried for her knight hoping he will be okay and wants him to win and save her. Mimosa then says in her princess voice to Asta, "do not give up my brave knight, I know you can defeat him and save me because you are strong and brave, and I believe in you with all my heart" and even though this is a game Mimosa could not help but blush with what she said but she knew it was true. Asta blushes at what he heard but it also inspires him to continue fighting. He gathers his courage and strength and raises his wooden sword to finish this game and save his princess, and that also makes him blush but he likes how that sounds. He comes up with a strategy to defeat Kirsch and charges towards him and use a series and strikes, slashes, blitz attacks, and feints, and all this pushes Kirsch back and finally he lets his guard down, and this allows Asta to beat him and win the game. He sheaths his sword and runs toward Mimosa, and unties her thus freeing. She hugs him tightly and he does the same. He carries her like a princess toward the center of the yard. They are both blushing because of the position they are in but they do not care. He puts her down and Kirsch goes to meet them, and Asta and Kirsch shake hands and thus the game is over.

The parents then decide it is time for lunch and they all head inside so they can have lunch together. The kids all sit together while the parents sit together. The parents asks if the kids had fun and the kids reply with yes. The kids said they played hide and seek and then played the knight game. Doran tells Asta that they will begin their training tomorrow and Asta is excited. Kirsch is told he will begin his training tomorrow as well because he also has his grimoire. Mimosa asks about her training and all three adults smile and grin at the same time. Mimosa's parents tell her that she will begin her training tomorrow as well but she will train with Asta and Doran. Mimosa is shocked but happy because she gets to spend time with Asta, and Mimosa turns to Doran and says are you sure. Doran replies that he is and tells her are you ready and she says yes. The news causes Asta to be excited and happy as well, and then they hug each other again.

Mimosa and Kirsch also have their magic as well because they were ready to receive their grimoires and they went the day before and got them from the tower. Asta asked them what their magic is. Kirsch says he has cherry blossom magic and Asta tells him that is awesome. Mimosa tells Asta that she has plant magic. They spend the rest of the day talking about their magic, their upcoming training, and their goals and aspirations when they become magic knights. Kirsch says he wants to be a magic knight to help better the relationship between peasants and nobles because of how he has changed. Mimosa says she wants to be a magic knight to also better the relationships between nobles and peasants but she also want to protect someone important to her, and she looks at Asta when she says this and blushes heavily. Asta says he also wants to better the relationships between nobles and peasants, he also wants to be just like his dad, and he also want to protect someone important to him, and he looks at Mimosa when he says this and he blushes heavily, and also they both blush because of they said.

The parents say it is time to leave and they all head toward the entrance. Asta says he will see Mimosa tomorrow, and she says the same. Doran says they will be here at eight in the morning to pick her up and she says she will be ready. Asta wishes luck to Kirsch on his training and Kirsch does the same. Mimosa and Asta hug each other one more time. Doran and Asta make their way home.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Hope you all read my story and provide me with reviews so that way I can continue to improve this story as it goes on. Until next time.**

**Phoenixknight19**


End file.
